The Missing Companion
by TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: We all know the stories, the tales, the adventures of The Doctor's companions, save one. This story is of the forgotten companion that travelled, lived and fell in love with The Doctor. But what happened to her? What did she experience? And where did the memories of her go? Only He knows now, and they're locked in his hearts forever.
1. Prologue

Doctor Who

The Missing Companion

The Doctor. That name resonates throughout the universe, carrying a wave a hope to some, fear to others. And along with that name comes others; the Rose that never withered, the Girl who Fought, the Girl who Forgot, and the Girl who Waited. There are many others and each has their own story to tell. But I am not known like those others. He pushed my memory far beneath the surface and only ever brings it up when he needs it. The Doctor was wearing his eleventh face when I met him. Different face, same name and still not ginger. He was my Doctor. My Doctor angel, who fell from the sky and took me away to happiness. Of course, with the Doctor, not every moment can be considered happy. When you're being chased by a Sontaran fleet or held captive by Haemo-Goths as they debate what seasonings you need before you're roasted, it's a little hard to keep a positive attitude. But that didn't make a difference to me. I focused on the good things the Doctor showed me; the crystal jungles of Nula, the Lost Moon of Poosh at midnight, Leonardo DaVinci's workshop whilst he was out buying groceries, the Medusa Cascade and so much more. But nobody knows of our adventures, even those who were involved don't remember me. I was wiped from their minds and banished from existence. So here's my story, the forgotten fairytale. My name is Annie Sabbath. I am the Girl who was Lost in Time.


	2. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

The Missing Companion

Chapter 1

"It's wrong! It's all wrong! It's supposed to be Amaranth pink, not Carnation pink! No, I do not want both!" my sister yelled down the phone. I'd been listening to this conversation for half an hour now and I'd say that her face was a Carmine shade of pink; reddish and ugly. Lily was in the middle on planning her big day when the bridal shop called to confirm the bridesmaids' dresses, one of which would be mine. I only got roped into this because we're family. Technically, we're half sisters. You see, when my mum was pregnant with me, my dad was sleeping with her best friend, and boom! Nine months later we were the evidence. Right now, however I wished dad had been faithful to my mother. I looked at my watch. We'd been planning for two hours and I was now running late for a meeting at work. I mouthed 'goodbye' at Lily, returned by a wave of dismissal and left her apartment.

"Morning, Gregory." I called to Lily's neighbour. A burst of shouting came from my sister's door.

"I take it the wedding plans are going well?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and shot myself in the head with my gun fingers. "Got it," he winked back, "See you later." I said goodbye and headed for the exit. Stepping out onto a quiet street, I stood in the doorway and let the breeze envelop my face.

I took a breath and counted, "1, 2, 3," As if by magic, several cars appeared simultaneously, a mother with a buggy rolled towards me and the paper boy announced himself by throwing a paper directly at my head, which I narrowly missed. "Jimmy, I will tell your mum!" I shouted after him. He turned and blew a raspberry at me and carried on his bike, aiming at the helpless owners of different houses. A few seconds later it was empty again. I sighed and started walking towards the library. Port Eynon was a small village in Swansea which most people considered a fishing town. The locals however, prefer to call it a community village. The guidebook, written by the head librarian, my boss, suggests this terms means that everyone is willing to help anyone and is kind to everyone. Wrong. My definition is that everyone is in everyone else's business. Mine's more accurate.

By now I'd reached the library. Terry was standing outside waiting for me, "The Gruffalo's angry at you, I hope you know that," he was wearing a stern expression of his face, mimicking Maureen's angry face perfectly. I elbowed him as I passed.

"Shut up, dimwit. Blame your fiancé." I shook off my jacket and headed to the back room. He followed me, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ah, the misses been giving you hassle, has she?"

"Do you think I should have gypsophila with the roses, or baby's breath?" I imitated my sister's voice. We'd lived in Wales for ten years now, but only my sister had developed any hint of a welsh accent.

"Okay, I get it," Terry interrupted before I went in on another rant, "I'm sorry you're the maid of honour but just think, a few more weeks and it will all be over." I gazed into the future. A world without flowers in bouquets, no more dress fittings, no daily need to see Lily. The list was endless, although I would miss the cake tasting. Maureen's heavy footsteps broke my trance. "Good luck," Terry whispered at me before ducking out of my office and in amongst the jungle of bookcases.

"Traitor!" I whispered back, just as Maureen's face appeared at my door.

"Annie! How nice it is to see you," her sarcasm was not lost on me. "You're late." Her glare burned into my skull and I felt an impulse to scratch the back of my head. Maureen Davies was a frightening woman at the best of times with a face hairier than most men in town and heavy enough to sink the titanic. Her footsteps can be heard from miles away and her heavy breathing sounded like a dragon snoring. And at this moment, she was not happy. "You were supposed to be in 10 minutes ago to discuss the book donation event."

"I'm sorry, I was helping my sister with the wedding, and I lost track of time!" I rushed with an apology. She grunted.

"Fine! But I'm docking £10 of your pay. You're on desk duty so move it!" and with that she stomped back to her cave. I sighed again (this was becoming a habit), and walked to the front desk.

Terry stood out from behind the shelves, "So...how'd it go?" I threw a pencil at him and he leapt back under the cover of books. I heard him chuckling to himself as he wandered the maze of shelves.

The door swung open and the bell jingled, indicating a customer. I switched on the computer and repeated the phrase ingrained into my memory forever, "Welcome to Port Eynon library. How can I help you today?"

"Well, that's very formal. I normally open with 'hello' and a wave." The voice came from someone I didn't know, someone English, which, except for me and my sister, wasn't a common thing in this town. I looked up to see a man dressed in a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. He was handsome in a nerd chic way with dark brown hair and brown eyes that melted you like chocolate. There was something else hidden in those eyes though. Something...dark. His face was happy, though, and openly so. He beamed down at me with a Cheshire cat grin.

I sat stunned for a moment before processing his words, "Urm, hello?"

"That's more like it! Now, can you tell me when I am?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. When?"

He looked around, "Ah, obviously not that far ahead then," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what are you on about?" I asked, wondering whether he was crazy and if I'd be able to use the dusty alarm button under my desk that had never been pressed.

"Now I'm sorry. What I meant was _where_ am I?" This question was saner than the first so I decided to answer him.

I pointed to the sign on the desk, "Port Eynon, Swansea, Wales. I'm sure you know what planet we are on?" my temper started to slip, and he caught it.

"Oh, I do like a feisty one." He looked around again, "You mentioned this was a library?"

I nodded, "Yes, the books give that away don't they? Can I help you find something, or are you going to keep wasting my time?" I was being rude, and I knew it. He was just a bit quirky, but something about him drew me in, and it scared me. He leaned in close, until his nose almost touched mine, his face serious and calculating, and his eyes searching mine. A second later he snapped out of it.

He jumped back and clapped his hands together, "Yes! I would like, I would like..." he searched the room and pointed to the shelves, "A book! I would like a book, please. To be exact..." he ran to one of the shelves and picked up a book. He sniffed it. "No." He muttered. He repeated this process several times, whilst I stared at him. Then he licked one.

"Hey, you can't-!"

"This one! Yes, that's the one. I would like this one." He dropped the book on my desk, a thin trail of saliva on its cover.

I picked it up by the corner, carefully avoiding the liquid DNA, "And do you have a library card?"

His face dropped, "I don't have one,"

"Well, you do need one to take out, 'Twilight'? Would you like a card?" His grin came back in a second.

"Yes! I've never had one before. I can add it to my card collection!" he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. He opened it and revealed lots of different cards, some from different countries and in weird languages that I couldn't recognise.

"Wow." I said, stunned, "That's a...lovely collection," He beamed at the complement. "Right then, now I just need a name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"


End file.
